


Sweets Talk

by lucidscreamer



Series: Epilogue: YGO Post-Canon Series [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Candy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Preparing for Halloween, Yami takes a minute to gently tease Yugi about ridiculous name brands -- and share a sweet kiss."This neither looks nor tastes like corn," Yami said, poking at the bat-shaped dish of yellow, orange, and white triangular candies. "So why is it called 'candy corn'?"
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Epilogue: YGO Post-Canon Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Sweets Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied. 
> 
> Prompts:  
> 1\. Candy Corn (7 Snogs Option 4: Autumn/Halloween)  
> 2\. Sweet To Eat (31 Days of Halloween)  
> 42\. Sugar (100 YGO Themes)
> 
> Takes place in my post-canon Epilogue 'verse, where there is no Covid-19. (Which my entire family has had, though thankfully we're all recovering. I still don't have my sense of taste back, though.)

Yami understood honoring the dead. His own people had had many such festivals and every home had contained an akhu shrine for offerings to the ancestors. But there was much about this modern holiday, this Hallowe'en, that was strange. Starting with the candy, which seemed designed to confuse.

"This neither looks nor tastes like corn," Yami said, poking at the bat-shaped dish of yellow, orange, and white triangular candies. "So why is it called 'candy corn'?"

Yugi opened his mouth, seemed to rethink his answer, and closed it again.

Holding up a candy bar, Yami continued, "This is neither a 'kit' nor a 'kat'."

Again, Yugi had no ready answer. He was starting to frown, though, as if unsure whether he ought to be taking this conversation at face value. 

Suppressing his grin, Yami picked out another example. His partner was such fun to tease (and it kept the melancholy at bay). Careful to keep his tone serious, Yami said, "This is at least _taffy_ , but it is not at all 'laugh-y' -- and the spelling on the label is atrocious. While this one--" Another hard candy, pinched disdainfully between finger and thumb. "--has nothing to do with jovial ranch owners."

"You're taking this all way too literally." Yugi sighed and grabbed a handful of candy from the larger, pumpkin-shaped bowl on the coffee table in front of them. Unwrapping the foil from one, he popped the chocolate into his mouth.

"Ah! And what does this--" Yami grabbed one of the silver-foil-wrapped chocolates from his partner's hand. "-- have to do with kisses?"

Clearly fed up with Yami's teasing, Yugi made a frustrated noise, grabbed the front of Yami's shirt, and pulled him into a searing, chocolate-flavored kiss. When they finally parted, both were panting breathlessly.

"Satisfied?" Yugi managed between gasps.

Yami licked his lips and smiled slyly before tackling Yugi back onto the sofa cushions. "I'm still not sure about _Hershey's_ Kisses, but I'm quite happy with _yours_."

**Author's Note:**

> Candies mentioned:
> 
> Candy Corn (generic Halloween candy, though I personally prefer Brach's)
> 
> Laffy Taffy is made by the Ferrara Candy Company
> 
> Kit Kat bar, Jolly Rancher, and Hershey's Kisses are made byThe Hershey Company (in the US; they apparently license Kit Kat from Nestle)


End file.
